Soul Covenant Charis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60776 |no = 1056 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Dagger. It has been discovered during recent surveys conducted in Ishgria that even a handful of demons knew of the existence of the Sacred Treasures as well. Though there is evidence suggesting that one of these demons sought to collect all the treasures in order to destroy the world, myth has it that a young man bearing the Sacred Dagger prevented this from happening by giving birth to one nightmare after another. However, no information regarding the successors of Charis's family has been unearthed after this occurrence. |summon = As the guardian of the Sacred Treasures, I must fulfill my role. That should be enough, right? |fusion = Thank you... But when I really think about it, showing my gratitude is embarrassing. |evolution = Err... Umm... As a thanks to you,I'll work even harder... | hp_base = 5220 |atk_base = 2198 |def_base = 1686 |rec_base = 1796 | hp_lord = 6854 |atk_lord = 2753 |def_lord = 2102 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7746 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 2991 |def_breaker = 1864 |atk_guardian = 2515 |def_guardian = 2340 | hp_oracle = 5961 |rec_oracle = 2488 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Shadow God's Anima |lsdescription = Raises normal hit amount & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = Doubles normal hit count with 50% damage penalty & 15% boost |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Noble Imperium |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate |bbnote = Doubles normal hit count & 35% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Shadow God Oath |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = Doubles normal hit count & 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Dagger |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate |ubbnote = Triples normal hit count with 100% extra damage & 100% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Bestowed Talent |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BC, HC drop rate & boosts Spark damage when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount for next turn |esnote = 15% BC/HC & 100% Spark after 100,000 damage is dealt |evofrom = 60775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Charis3 }}